The Earth Isn't Your Friend
by iBoss
Summary: The gods are falling ill. So are the Demeter kids, minor godlings, Percy, and Thalia. Is there something that can save their life force? Wait, the question is, why are they sick? Can they find a cure fast? Sequel to the Wilderness is Your Friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Important AN at bottom. Sequel to: The Wilderness is Your Friend. I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians.**

* * *

_Percy_

I couldn't remember what was going on. One minute, we're climbing up the hill. The next, I landed somewhere else. Literally, I landed somewhere else. I think I fell on someone.

"Mind getting off of me, Percy?" Thalia. I was sitting on her back and didn't even notice. I got off and lent her a hand. She took it and stood up. Thalia dusted off clothes and looked around.

"Where in Hades are we?" She asked, confused. I looked around. I didn't like one bit. Everything but us was in black and white. We were in a meadow. The flowers were dead. There were no animals. The trees had no leaves. The sky was filled with dark storm clouds. The wind wasn't blowing. It was like time stop at the most depressing place possible. I met sane Eris here. We were in the dream realm.

"This isn't good." I said barely audible. Thalia nudged me and pointed. A few feet away from us, was a glowing door with a Greek omega: Ω on it. It appeared out of nowhere. Over the years, I learned not to suddenly fall for something that looks like a trap. Apparently, Thalia had something else in mind. She started for the door.

"Are you just going to stand there Kelp Head or are you coming?" She asked without facing me. I guess I didn't have a choice and followed her.

The door didn't seem to have a lock on it. Thalia twisted the knob and walked inside with me behind her. The door led to some type of room. It wasn't very large which I had a problem with. I hate tight, closed places. I feel claustrophobic if I'm in one. The walls, I guess were digital. They were showing horrible images of things in history. I saw images of Hurricane Katrina, the Haiti Earthquake, 911, even some scenes from the Titan War II. I looked at Thalia's side of the room. She stood still watching images of the Titanic sinking, the Holocaust, and a forest being caught on fire.

"What is going on?" She turned to face me.

"Maybe I can answer that for you." A voice said. A bright light glowed and we looked away. When the light died down, we were facing Eris. She was wearing the same thing she was wearing when she was sent to Tartarus.

"Aren't you supposed to be in, oh I don't know, the Underworld?" Thalia asked.

Eris nodded. "Yes, the _insane_ part of me which controls my physical form is in Tartarus. I am in the Realm of Dreams, which is mainly ruled by Morpheus and Hypnos."

"The gods of sleep and dreams?" Thalia asked

"Mhmm. Let me explain why you are here. Please sit." There weren't any chairs so we had to sit pretzel style on the floor.

"When you sleep, or in your case, your consciousness, slips away to the Realm of Dreams. You're here because you both passed out next to the tree. I'm sure your friends took you to the infirmary. But you both were becoming very ill. So ill, you two blacked out.

"As you know, gods cannot get ill or die. But they can fade and they reflect on the condition of their realm. We gods don't have full control over it. Things don't happen because of us. Our purposeis to maintain a balance because things get out of hand. We're a natural force. Global warming? It's not helping out the nature gods one bit. All the wars and violence; Ares is beginning to get tired. It's starting to get harder to control and no one likes to feel the wrath of Ares. How can I explain this?" Eris was beginning to lose her train of thought.

"What are you trying to say? The gods are sick?" I asked. Eris snapped her fingers and looked at me.

"That is exactly it. The pollution, cutting down of trees: all of that is starting to make the gods fall ill. The air pollution is really annoying Zeus. That oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico didn't help Poseidon at all. He wanted to clean it but Zeus didn't allow him. If the oil magically disappeared the mortals would get suspicious. We cannot expose our existence. If only they cleaned it up at least little by little. They didn't. They are starting to fall ill. Didn't you notice the two coughing and sneezing?"

Now that she mentioned it, I did remember my dad randomly sneezing.

"Enlighten us here." Thalia told her.

"They aren't the only immortals. Demeter has fallen ill as well. Persephone is hanging in there. But she's the goddess of spring. Flowers are supposed to bloom in spring and they started to bloom in mid winter! I'm sure Gaia is sick but she is…resting. Antheia*, Bolbe*, especially Dendritus*, she is very mad, they are ill. Those who rule some part of nature is sick. We have healers, mainly sons and daughters of Apollo, up on Olympus healing them, trying to make sure they do not fade. It is the same at your camp. Apollo children are healing the Demeter kids, some minor gods' children, and you two."

That was a mouthful. We were silent. The gods were sick because people weren't taking care of the earth. Pan faded away because of that. Because we were their children, through their blood we were getting sick as well.

"Is there a way to reverse this?" I asked

Eris thought for a minute before responding, "It won't entirely get rid of it. People need to treat the Earth better. That will help a lot. There is also something that can treat it, like how mortals treat a disease. It is in this realm. You cannot get it. You must rest. But your friends can help you. Now wake!"

She started to shine a golden light, along with the room. The light turned white and we were blasted with it.

::

I could feel my consciousness returning. Nothing like a demigod dream to drain everything out of you. But that's not the reason why. Thalia and I passed out by the tree. I know why now. But we still don't know what will help us. I hate not knowing what's going on. Now I know how an Athena kid feels.

I woke up in the sick room, being spoon fed ambrosia. For a minute I thought it was Annabeth, like old times. But when my vision cleared, I think I've gone mad.

It wasn't right, because the face I was staring at couldn't be at camp.

I was looking at the supposedly dead face of Sophia, daughter of Apollo.

* * *

**I'm back with this sequel. I looked at my calendar and noticed the date. It might be the same update days: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. But I might update once a week. News and updates on the story and others are on my blog [link on profile]. I had to stop procrastinating. The writing style might be a bit different. It won't be in just Percy and Thalia's POV. But theirs are in first person and the others are in third person. This won't be so OOC. I saw someone with a story called "Drama, Drama, Drama" which has Poseidon and Percy sick from pollution. My version is a bit different because I have the other nature gods and I have a mix of mythology and something I made up. I'm not copying their idea or their story. They just thought up the sick thing first [which I totally forgot about]. There are going to be a lot of surprises, facts, and arguments. Send me PMs and reviews pestering me to stop procrastinating. See you soon!**

***Antheia: Goddess of Vegetation, Lowlands, Marshlands, Gardens, Blossoms, the Budding Earth & Human Love.**

***Bolbe: Lake goddess**

***Dendritus: The goddess of trees.**


	2. Chapter 2

** FF wouldn't let me update. Anyone else got an error message thingy? Okay, first I'd like to change Sophia's eyes who were originally dark brown to baby blue. I think she needs more Apollo-y characteristics. Btw, please don't say she's a Mary-Sue when you read the end of the chapter. It was an example and sets up for something extra important in the later on chapters. This might be the only time it's in her POV. She won't be mentioned alot in the story anymore. PM me if you want to chat :) Just visited a high school I really wanna go too. It was so freakin fun.**_

* * *

___

Sophia

Staring down at the son of Poseidon, she became nervous. She took a quick glance at Thalia, who was hooked up to an oxygen tank. Thalia had a hard time breathing so that was the current solution. Sophia wasn't very close to the 'Team Olympus' gang, as most of the campers would refer to them as. But she helped find Thalia and Nico who were lost in the wilderness and faced off a psychotic goddess with them. The experience didn't seem to make sense, but the point _was_ to confuse them. Sophia was still trying to figure the whole predicament out, even though it was "explained". But not really well was what she thought. Her baby blue eyes were full of worry.

Percy came around and it was expected that he wanted answers.

"So…phia?" His voice broke.

"Oh Percy, your face is as green as your eyes. If you're going to throw up, don't do it on me." Sophia took a step back.

"How long was I out?"

"A day, give or take some hours."

"You're…dead." Percy said in a hush voice. Way to be blunt, Percy. Way to be blunt.

Sophia felt a bit uncomfortable and fiddled with her thumbs for a few seconds. She started walking around to treat the other children.

"Well, I wasn't technically dead…" as she said this, she was helping two Demeter girls. Katie was feeling a (belated) winter storm freezing all of her crops (which was what she kept mumbling in her out-of-t state). Her sister, Miranda, had a high fever, and kept mumbling that the oranges were too burning hot to pick. So they were feeling the temperature's wrath on their crops. That's when Melody walked in.

"She isn't ready for a visitor is she?" Melody asked. Sophia shook her head and Melody sighed.

"Travis wants to see her. Yesterday, I had to shoo him away. He's been glued to her bedside. Ever since they started dating, that boy changed. Oh, Percy's awake. How you feelin' Perce?" She asked

Percy groaned, "Dizzy. Other than that, I think I'm fine."

Melody nodded. "At least you're up. Sophia, you have some explaining to do." Then she walked out.

"Care to explain what she's talking about?" Percy asked

Sophia sighed and sat down in a chair. She grabbed a glass of orange juice and handed it to Percy. He didn't need to drink any more nectar. He'd burn into ashes if he too another sip.

"Well, you know how people are pronounced dead once they're soul officially loses contact with their body?" Percy nodded. "I didn't actually die. My soul was…summoned."

"I don't understand. You said you had some type of poisonous disease planted in your head by Eris. Were you lying?" Betrayal was heard from the sound of his voice.

"No! She really did do that! But not even Athena knew what type of curse Eris did would do that to be. It was decided that it was all a ploy, a trick. The pain was just a figment of my imagination. I really thought I died, But, it was just a good cover-up so no one would question my actual whereabouts." She felt her hands get sweaty. Remembering what did happen to her used to be fuzzy but she was gaining her memory back at least.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh, I think you know where I was." The flicker in his eyes confirmed that she was right.

"Why were you in the dream realm? What happened?" Percy was really curious now and he needed to go. Sophia grabbed the glass of orange juice from his hands and took big gulps.

"She summoned me, had a message for me. She had to stay hidden. Eris though I would be helpful for you all. I just might be with the information I have. But for gods' sake I'm only thirteen. I don't want to deal with all this. But I'm going to sum up the basics for you.

You're sick because the gods that have some control over nature, the demigods' parents, is sick. They're sick because of the condition of their realm. Their realm is in a very bad condition because the humans waste the resources and right now I sound like a satyr! The earth is bad Percy. Right now, the Earth isn't your friend. We have to have clean up parties and stuff like that. It might not seem like much, but it would be a great help to you and the gods. There may be something that can help you, but it's going to take a lot of time, effort, and research." Sophia really wanted some more orange juice.

"Well, what might just help us?" But as he asked this question, Annabeth and Nico burst through the doors.

"Percy, you're awake." Annabeth released a sigh of relief. She was happy that her best friend/boyfriend was okay.

"How's Thalia?" Nico asked.

"Resting. That is what she needs right now. Rest. Although, she does hack a cough every once in a while." Sophia informed the two.

"Sophia thinks she knows something that can cure us." Percy told them.

"Really, how did you figure it out? What is it?" Annabeth asked, wishing she thought of something first.

"I'll tell you but I can't speak of it here. In my cabin, we'll talk instead. Percy, you stay here and rest."

::

From the outside, the Apollo cabin is so gold; it looks just about ready to blind you. From the inside, it looks like a regular old cabin. Well, sort of. Since he is the god of music, and all other things artsy, there were a lot of paintings by the sons and daughters of Apollo decorating the walls. CDs and sheet music were scattered over the floor. A few instruments were placed neatly in the back of the back of the cabin. Suspending from the sky-themed ceiling was a miniature Apollo, who was riding his sun chariot across the sky. Archery bows were hung beside the half bloods' beds.

"So this is what the Apollo cabin looks like from the inside." Nico mused.

"I have to say, I like the way it's decorated. But are you sure about the architectural structure of the cabin…" Annabeth's voice trailed off when she saw the looks Nico and Sophia were giving her.

"Back to what we came here for…I don't really have the full details on this 'plan'. But I think there might be someone that can help you." Sophia said, still thinking.

"Who?" Nico asked

"Do you know one of my sisters, Julia?"

"The one that's in the infirmary because she got hit by a bus?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, that one."

"What about her?"

"You know how most demigods have a power? For example, Percy can control water? Apollo kids aren't left out. Will is able to know whether people are telling the truth or not. If I sing a dangerously high, high note, I can literally shatter someone's eardrum. Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher were excellent healers, up until they died." Sophia said it in such a rush; most of her words were jumbled up.

"Can tell when…why haven't you guys said anything? I thought Apollo kids were just…regular." Annabeth was shocked with this new information. If only she had a notepad to write this down.

"We started figuring this stuff out not too long ago. Other campers probably have abilities as well. We're still trying to figure it out ourselves. We get it from different ways. We're either born with it, or receive it from a traumatic event. I was born with it." Sophia sat on her bed.

"So Julia got it from a traumatic event?"

" Well she _did_ get hit by a bus."

"What's her gift?" Nico asked. So he was listening the whole time.

"She can see glimpses of the future. Not like the Oracle of Delphi. They give future prophecies. Julia can see specific images, scenes. It's like demigod dreams but the connection is stronger and she doesn't have to be asleep either." Sophia explained

"Sounds Mary Sue-ish." No one questioned Nico's fan fiction terms.

"How can Julia help?" Annabeth asked, ignoring him.

"Maybe she can see something that can keep the campers' life force intact. The gods are a divine force. They rely on the on the condition of their realm, blah blah blah. It might not be much, but we can be eco-friendly." Sophia said the last part in a singsong voice. Typical.

"You think it might work?" Nico asked

"Well, a trip to the Oracle never hurt. Let's go see Julia first."


	3. Important AN, Please Read

**Important Author's Note.**

Hey everyone. Sadly, this isn't an update, although I owe you guys one. I lost my drive for this story, but I will finish it. The updates will be postponed until summer time. My other stories are on hold as well. Hopefully I will finish those during summer as well.

I've been busy. School projects suck out a lot of time. I'm trying to get into a good high school. I also have to practice for this dance competition. But, I have been busy with other thing so it gets in the way.

I've been starting to forget PJO actually. It's been awhile since I re-read the series. There isn't that many good PJO fanfics left, but I can suggest some for you. I'm trying to work on a Hunger Games story and I've been reading a lot of Harry Potter fics [I've been hanging around that fandom lately].

There are changes I need to make. The stories I will finish: The Earth Isn't Your Friend; Life in the Afterlife. Drop of Tears may be discontinued. I'm uncertain.

Stories I will make: Of Flowers and Winged Shoes [now a One-shot], Cabin Eleven is not that Fun [renamed: Smoking isn't Allowed Travis. Now a one-shot], PJO Kids Read Red Pyramid [I hope I don't get distracted writing that. It will be difficult]

I will NOT be doing: Nicole's Back, You Crossed Me, Demigods VS Magicians. Not all things have to become a story.

I'm an offcial beta. I'll be happy to check for grammar errors[ I'll admit I make my own sometimes]. Though I have to say, I'd prefer working with authors around my age group no offense.

Long story short:

School and life problems have been making me busy.

I lost my drive.

I'm bored.

Un-inspired, actually.

HP is my life now.

The Hunger Games fic is taking up needed time now.

I will return to finish my stories. I'm not leaving FF, just not writing for this fandom. Taking a vacation I guess. You guys I really awesome and I appreciate the fact you guys reviewed, favored, subscribed the stories and me. Jeez, I'm making it sound like I'm dying. Anyways, you'll see me reviewing other stories. PM me if you wish, or follow my tumblr. I hope that by the time I start writing again, I'll have some ideas.

Happy Easter. See you in June,

iBoss


	4. AN, end of the road

All right guys, I know I told you I'd be writing again in the summer. I'm just not up to this story anymore. That's why I've been putting it off so much. I can't think of anything. I'll probably just quit this story. Have you read The Wilderness is Your Friend? That story was a mess now that I look back at it. Too much OOC-ness, random stuff happening out of nowhere. I'm just here like, "What was I thinking?" So I might edit that story when I feel like it. Then I'll just fix the ending so no sequel. Maybe I'll change the plot of the story. I don't know, but it needs to be fixed, possibly with a really good beta. The Earth Isn't Your Friend; out of the question. I'm currently working on two Harry Potter fics. One is a Blaise/OC fic (don't worry it isn't an idiotic Mary Sue fic, I promise) and the other is a Fred/George fic and _yes_, it takes place after Fred's death. Another story that I have to stop forgetting about is a Hunger Games fic when one of the tributes is blind, which makes the Games tougher for her. Sorry to disappoint you guys with false promises. I'll get back to writing PJO stories some day. I'll probably just stick to one-shots. When everything's done I'll have something new for you guys. Thanks to all of you that liked and reviewed my stories. Enjoy your summer.


End file.
